User blog:Laurenlovescande/I have decided to do some violetta fan fiction! hope you like it!
i have a violetta story now coming up! so here it is! as violetta returned back to her home town in buenos aires, francesca her best friend was waiting for her at the airport as a surprise for her! as violetta rushed down the stairs to hug her best friend, a real hot boy accidentally bumped into her. as violetta nearly fell to the ground the boy quickly caught her. violetta: thanks for saving me be a bit more careful next time! the boy: haha i'm really sorry i was just in a rush to get my next plane. *the boy looks into her eyes* the boy: wow your beautiful! what's your name? violetta: aw thank you! i'm really not though! and violetta what about you? the boy: you are you just don't realize it, and diego and violetta wow what a beautiful name! violetta: thanks so much and you have a nice name too! yeah my mother picked my name Diego: yeah it's lovely i bet she's is as beautiful as you! violetta: yes well i bet she was. Diego: what do you mean? violetta: my mum died in a car crash a few year ago she's was on her way to a concert and the car got into an accident& the whole reason i just got off the plane was because my dad doesn't like her part of the family and he would take me away again if my mum's family came to find us. Diego: oh i'm so sorry. violetta: it's fine don't worry. Diego: look i have to go here's my number if you ever want to maybe go out some time? violetta: yes sure i would love to thanks very much bye Diego! Diego: see you later! call me princess! *winks* Fran: what took you so long Vilu? violetta: well my plane got delayed! Fran: are you sure your not lying, you seem to be blushing? violetta: okay i'm just gonna say it this really hot boy accidentally bumped into me and he caught me before i fell! Fran: aw that's so sweet! but aren't you still with Leon? violetta: yes i am but i was just thinking about Leon the whole time! Fran: okay it's good to see you anyway we need to get to the studio alot of things are changing! violetta: okay lets go! *gets to the studio violetta see's Diego* violetta: oh my god fran! Fran: vilu what? violetta: you see that boy over there? Fran: yeah what about him? violetta: that's the boy who bumped into me at the airport! Fran: oh my god really you weren't lying about him being hot! violetta: hey! Fran! Fran: sorry but he is haha! violetta: yes i know oh my god he's walking over here! *Diego walks over* Diego: hey violetta! i didn't know you were a student here? violetta: umm.. yeah by the way i have a boyfriend sorry i didn't tell you. Diego: nah it's fine i mean who wouldn't want to date your'e sexy! haha! *winks* violetta: oh my god! *walks away* diego: *thinks* she'll be mine haha! *violetta see's leon* Leon: violetta! there's my princess! violetta: Leon my prince! Leon: how's my gorgeous girl? violetta: i'm really good and even better as i have just seen you! i missed you loads leon! Leon: i missed you more beautiful! and i've also missed that beautiful smile of yours! i love you violetta! violetta: aw leon i love you more! Leon: aw no you dont anyway i have to go to class talk later? violetta: yes sure! *violetta&leon kiss and say see you later!* *night time* *Leon calls violetta* Leon: hey beautiful! violetta: hello handsome! Leon: how are you? violetta: i'm good just a bit annoyed what about you baby? leon: i'm really good i love listening to your voice! what's the matter? violetta: my dad is still really angry because i left without telling him. Leon: aw don't worry it will get better! violetta: aw thanks so much Leon, anyway i have to go to bed see you tomorrow i love you! Leon: i love you too sleeping beauty! see you tomorrow don't let the bed bugs bite!♥ *morning at studio 21* * Leon goes to the studio early as he has to practice his song for his music exam!* *camila comes into the room* Leon: hey cami what's up? Camila: hello leon and nothing really just a little upset that's all. Leon: why? Camila: i don't think Broadway is the right one for me, i mean he doesn't even help me with my song! Leon: what song is it i'll help you? Camila: aw leon you don't have too! Leon: no it's fine i want too! Camila: okay thanks so much leon you're the best friend ever and the song is habla si puedes! Leon: it's fine anything to help my friends okay are you ready? Camila: yes go! *camila&Leon sing together* *violetta walks into studio 21* violetta: hey naty have you seen Leon about please? Naty: yes he's just in that room practicing his song for his exam! violetta: okay thanks so much naty! Naty: you're very welcome! *violetta has a suprise for leon because she wants him to know no matter what happens in the exam he's the best singer&dancer she has ever known* *Leon&camila's song ends* Camila: yes leon we did it thanks so much! *camila& leon hug* Leon: aw dont worry camila you were amazing! *Leon goes in for a kiss* *Leon&Camila kiss* *violetta see's them and runs off* *Leon chases after her* sorry it's very long hope you like my first chapter of my violetta story please like&comment below of what you thought of it! also if i get 5+ comments on this i will do a part 2 thanks so much again!♥ Category:Blog posts